The Trouble With Twins
by MouseyJayne
Summary: After a long day at the ARC, Abby receives a phone call, one thats about to bring up a shed-load of memories. Rated T for minor language. Spoilers for 5.6. Includes Conby, Memily and a little Jecker :


**A/N This kept nagging and nagging at my mind until I finally decided to write it! :) Anyway, i hope you like it, bear in mind this isnt beta read. In fact its not been read by anyone :/ So, my apoliges to shonamaryhadalittlelamb, i know you probably wanted to read it but... you went offline so it isn't really my fault! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Primeval or anything to do with it, so you know dont sue or anything!**

* * *

><p>Abby and Connor traipsed into their flat after a long, tiring day at work. It hadn't been physically tiring, more of a boring day. A boring day with reports and paperwork. It had been a week since New Dawn, so anomalies had been fairly few and far between, but the clean up was still on progress. They had stacks upon stacks of paperwork, the was an extension for the menagerie - there had been so many creatures that had come through during the conversion that the menagerie was just too cramped for them all - and Connor - along with the rest of the team at New Dawn and at the ARC while the predators were roaming about - had reports of what happened. Connor and Matt had also been removing all files and data from New Dawn, so they could not be used again.<p>

Connor just about reached the couch and flopped down on it with a groan.

"I _hate _paper work, its such a drag!" he moaned, as he rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Abby had to agree with him, just as she moved to sit down next to Connor, she caught sight of the light on the answering machine flashing. She tried to ignore, she couldn't be bothered with listening to messages, she was tired and wanted to relax. However, the flashing began to grind on her nerves. Finally she reached over Connor and pressed the button. The message rang through their large, open spaced apartment.

**Hey Abs, its me Izzy. I was just calling to say that we should catch up sometime, you know, me, you and the girls. I haven't seen you in **_**ages**_**! So anyhow, how does Friday at three sound. Maybe we good meet at the little ice cream parlour we used to go to after school when we were younger? Ring me back when you get this message, I really wanna see you again! Bye! **

All the fatigue Abby felt was forgotten, she lurched upright, scrambling over her grumbling fiancé to reach the phone. She redialled Izzy's number and waited tentatively as it rang.

"_Hello?" _A female voice came, from the other side, Abby jolted and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Hi, its Abby, is this Izzy?" she replied, keeping her voice calm.

"_Hey! I've missed you _so_ much! Its been too long since we saw each!" _Izzy didn't sound calm one bit!

"Its been to long since we even talked!" Abby laughed.

"_Yeah, I know! I've seriously missed your ass! Apparently Jack saw you a couple of years ago, well he said that you'd let him live with you for a time! Why would you do that? I wouldn't and I'm supposed to be the nice one!" _Izzy laughed, it was almost exactly the same laugh as Abby's. Her voice was a lot like Abby's too, but chirpier , not having seen the things Abby had seen. In fact they were almost identical in every single way, except from tattoos and scars. Izzy had been born twenty minutes before Abby and, like all identical twins, were inseparable. They had both been born with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As they got older Izzy had dyed her hair brown, while Abby had kept hers natural. That was the only way they were told apart as they grew older.

"Yeah, I don't really know either! It taught him a valuable lesson though!" She replied laughing now.

"_Yeah, what's that_?" Izzy sounded sceptical.

"Not to gamble your big sisters lizard away! Or else serious consequences!" Abby grinned at the memory of it. That had triggered her first kiss with Connor and even though she was still annoyed at Jack, she was still silently happy that happened, who knows how long her relationship with Connor would have taken to unfold otherwise.

"_Yeah, he did mention something about that…" - _she trailed off - _"Anyway! What do you say about Friday, you know just me, you and the girls?" -_The girls were Caitlyn - Caitie - and Chloe Rodriquez, twins, who had grown up with the Maitland twins in Oakland House care home, were Abby, Izzy and Jack had grown up in for most of their lives - _"You up to it?" _

Abby deliberated for a moment, glancing to Connor, she held the phone to her chest and hit Connor softly - well softly for her - on the shoulder.

"Hey Conn, some friends I grew up with wanted to meet up this Friday…" she didn't even need to ask, he just nodded his head. Abby felt slightly guilty, they had arranged to go out after work on Friday but he knew how important it was for Abby to catch up with others outside of the ARC. "Thanks babe!" She placed the receiver back to her ear and squealed down the phone, "Yeah, of course wouldn't miss it for the world, see you Friday!" Grinning ear to ear she put down the phone. Connor looked at her quizzically but she shook her head as she flopped back down on the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry if its bad, but i would love criticism (but only of the constructive sort) and if you do like it then tell me :) So yeah, review! :D **


End file.
